1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative burner, particularly for a vehicle heating device, including a combustion chamber housing and an evaporative medium in the combustion chamber housing for receiving liquid fuel and for delivering fuel vapor into a combustion chamber.
2. Prior Art
From DE 32 33 319 A1, an evaporative burner is known in which a layer of porous, nonwoven-type evaporative medium is arranged on a floor region of a substantially pot-shaped combustion chamber housing. A fuel supply duct feeds liquid fuel into this evaporative medium. The fuel is distributed by capillary action in this evaporative medium, and in this manner reaches the combustion chamber side of the evaporative medium. A glow ignition device in the form of a heating coil is provided in this side of the evaporative medium, and can for example have the form of a circular ring, a spiral, a star, or linearly extending configuration. Current is passed through this coil in order to start the combustion, so that sufficiently high temperatures are produced at the side of the evaporative medium facing toward the combustion chamber to ignite the air/fuel mixture present there. After the start of combustion, the excitation of this heating coil is turned down.